Seconed Chances
by nikpik
Summary: Josh gets a seconed chance at the TTT program, but what does Drake want out of it? The class in this story is based on my class at school.Please R&R!
1. The Return of The TTT

Seconed Chances

The Return of the TTT

Opening

Drake:You know what is horrible?

Josh:You know what is really, really, bad?

Drake: Teachers who think they're amazing.

Josh: Teaching little kids.

Drake:They just go on and on and on about how great they teach.

Josh: They don't listen, and they laugh at you!

Drake: Snack time...

Josh: (phone rings) Hello? Yes. Really? That's great!(Hangs up the phone) Oh.. jeez..

Drake: Ham is good.

Drake and Josh's room

"Oh... man." said Josh as he walked into his and Drake's room.

"What?" said Drake as he carefully placed his guitar on it's stand.

"The TTT has accepted me back into the student teacher program." said Josh as he plopped down on his bed.

"Why is that a bad thing?" said Drake, as he opened up a can of Mocha Cola, then walked over to the couch.

"Don't you remember what happened last time I did that program?" Josh said, as he raised up his head to see his step-brother's reaction to this statement.

"Not really..."

"They turned me into a pinata!" he said, sitting up. "I just hope I don't get the same class again."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny..." said Drake,standing up. "I'm gonna go make myself a sandwhich."

"Is all ;you can think of is eating sandwhich's?" Josh answered.

"Yep." he answered." When do you try to teach the kids?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to meet the teacher outside room 712, and they already told my school, so I don't get counted tardy." he added smugly.

"Can I help you?" Drake asked, hes eyes suddenly brightened.

" Why would _you _want to help _me_?" he asked skeptically."Oh, I get it. You just want ot miss school."

"No I don't. I want to help teach the little people."

"Little people?" Josh asked, chuckling.

"Whatever." he said, as he walked out of the room, going to make himself a sandwhich.

"This better be worth all this hassle." said Josh to himself.


	2. Odd Class

Odd Class

"Time to meet my students." Josh Nichols whispered to himself as he opened the door to the classroom. The door read Mrs. Test - Mathematics. _What a funny name for a teacher. _Josh said in his head."C'mon Drake! Hurry up!" Drake was just wandering around. Drake had bugged Josh into coming all night and into the morning, so he practically had to do it, or he would suffer Drake's wrath for the rest of his life (or at least until he went away to college).

Josh walked into the classroom and saw the teacher was a old, blonde lady. She was wearing glasses, was smiling.

"Students! This is Mr. Nichols! He will be subbing for me, and who is this?" she said towards Drake.

"This is my step-brother Drake Parker."

"Hello, Drake, are you going to help Mr. Nichols?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll be in the teacher's lounge, if there is any trouble. Don't have any trouble." she said as she left.

Josh walked toward the front of the room, and said" Hello, class!"

"Hello." the class said dully.

"What grade are you?" he asked.

"Sixth." the answered, the dullness still in there voice.

"Raise your hand if you know what we're learning." he desperatly asked.

A young girl with brown hair raised her hand. That was the only person with their hand raised.

"Yes, your name is?"

"I'm Renae, and we are studying how to convert decimals to fractions."

"Thank you Renae. Does anyone know how?"

Two people raised their hand. He needed the class to participate more.

"You. With the blonde hair, and green soccer jeresy." he said, pointing to the young boy sitting in the back." What's your name?"

"Matthew Dombrosky."

"Do you know how to convert decimals to fractions?"

"Nope" he said, popping his lips on the 'pe'. Josh already knew he wouldn't like this kid.

"You, then. With the shaved look, wearing the United jeresy. What's your name?"

"Austin Nakatani"

"And do you know how to convert fractions to decimals?"  
"I thought we were converting decimals to fractions."

"Whatever. Do you, or don't you."

"No. I bet Noble Goebel could tell you though."

"Who is 'Noble Goebel'?" this is a very strange class.

A boy with curly brown hair raised his hand. " I am."

"Ok, Noble Goebel,do you know the answer?"

"Yes, I do, and you can call me Alex."

"Ok, Alex, tell us the answer."

Then the kid went in-depth on how to convert decimals into fractions. Josh looked over at Drake, who stared, open-mouth at him. It was very funny, actually. When he was done, a girl with blonde hair, wearing an Abercrombie shirt raised her hand.

"Yes..."

"Katie Cole, but I think Alex is wrong."

Then she went into a full-fledged explaination of why he was wrong, then a kid named Evan with long, blonde hair joined in. It was mayhem. Then Drake got involved.

"Hey, this is rediculious. It's like the battle of the brains or something."

After that rediculious comment (which made quite a few people laugh) Josh got into teaching teh class. Drake just sat in the back of the class, thinking. _Some of these kids look like they could be in a band. _Matthew was leaning back in his chair, hitting two pencils on a book. Renae was fingering something on her book, but it looked like she was playing the piano. They were the only two at the moment, but he was pretty sure he could find more.

"Why didn't the bell ring?" a boy with sandy blonde hair, Matthew Murphy, asked.

We aren't switching classes today. I will teach you for today." Josh answered.

"Awww!" the class whined because they couldn't go to their related arts classes during 6 and 7 period.

" Time for geography."

Ususally the class had Mrs. Downes, but luckily Mr. Nichols was there. That was the only bright side of having an all-day student teacher.

"Today we will--"

"You mean we don't have Mrs. Downes?" a short boy with short brown hair, Baker, asked.

"Please don't interrupt." Josh said, annoyed.

The kids at this school obviously didn't like geography. They were also wery stubborn. Austin, Baker, Matthew D., and a boy named Jared Redmen, were obviously the class clowns. While the kids were trying to fill in a map of the world, Josh was looking in the class profiles. There were ALOT of gifted kids in this class. Renae, Katie, Alex, Evan, and surprisingly Matthew D. A few other peoplewere as well. He looked over, talking his sweet time. "What are you doing?" Josh asked, outraged.

"Playing." he answered.

"Well don't. Give this to Matthew D. and Rehae."

Josh gave him the pages, ans looked back down at the files.

000000000Drake's point of view00000000000000000

Drake was a curious boy. He opened the folded papaer. It read:

_ You have been invited to a study group. If you wish to attend tell me at the end of class.-Mr. Nichols_

He doubted they would be coming. Who would? Drake needed them, he could teach them about music. He grabbed a pencil and wrote:

_I will be there to teach you abour music because you have been chosen to be in a musical program, sponsered by Drake Parker._

_- Mr. Parker_

Josh called him back 3 more times to deliver the pages to various kids. Only the two kids were invited to Drake's After School Music Program though.

000000000000000Josh's point of view000000000000000

This class was hopeless. They just refused to learn. It was likt they just came to school to socializw. They all (except a few) were clones of Drake.l This wouldn't be a fun week for Josh. The girls kept passing notes-

"Girls, give me the note." said Josh.

"Ok, here." one of them said.

Josh confiscated the note, unfolded it, and read outloud:

Ha ha ha Mr. Nichols!

He gave them a How-dare-you-but-I-can-deal-with-it look and said," Cute. Very cute." the girls giggled in response.

"Thanks to your classmate's joke, you will be recieving homework tonight." the class groaned, and various,' I have practice' and 'Thanks alot Allie' were thrown in with the groans.

Josh looked at the clock, it read 9:51, time to start Language Arts.

00000000000Drake's point of view 00000000000000000

While Josh was attempting to teach the students about hyperbolies (whatever they are) Drake pulled out Renae and Matthew D to ask if they were available for that afternoon. They were. They called their moms, and it was cool with them, so Drake arranged for him to take them to his house so they could start their session.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly for Josh. Drake even found himself another person to be in the after-school program. It was Alex Goebel, who played both the piano and the saxaphone. Alex, Katie, Renae,Evan, Matthew D., and Allie all signed up for the study group, Matthew only because his mom made him. When the final bell rang, Josh said ," Only two days to go."


	3. Drake Parker's After School Music Progra

Seconed Chances

Drake Parker's After School Music Program

The car ride to the Parker-Nichols household was very uncomfortable. Renae was forced to have Matthew D. on her lap, and Katie had to sit on Allie's lap, there was so little room.

As soon as everyone in the car was settled, Drake turned on the radio. They arrived at the home at about 3:30, and were in Drake and Josh's room by 3:45. (Everyone got a Mocha Cola)

Alex, Evan, Matthew, and Josh all sat down on the couch while Drake, Renae, Katie, and Allie sat on Drake's bed.

"Ok, students. You have been invited to this study group because you are identified in the gifted program. Now, I understand you all came from the same elementary school except for Katie, right?" Josh said.

"Did you like go through the class profile or something?" Alex asked.

Josh just ignored this comment. "Let's start with math, shall we?"

"Ok, gifted we may be, this homework is confusing!" Evan said, with a disapproving look you would normally see in parents.

" Yes, you all got different homework than the rest of the class." Josh explained.

"Let me see that." Drake said, snatching the paper out of Renae's hand. "I don't even understand this!" Drake exclaimed.

" Big surprise there." Josh said.

" This must be college level work though!" Drake complained. " They are in the sixth grade!"

" I am up to the challenge." Alex commented.

" Not all of us are!" Matthew said. " I hate math, but the only reason I'm here is for the music thing afterwards."

" That's the spirit!" Drake said.

" Yeah, the spirit for _poisoning young children's minds!_" Josh spat. " Can we start now?" he added desperately.

"I suppose, but if you'd rather just complain, Matthew, then we can just continue with that." Katie said, with a cheerful voice.

" Cut it with the sarcasm, will you?" Josh said. These kids were awful rude to each other. Was he ever like that in the sixth grade? He really didn't think so. Was this some kind of new fad? Oh, well. It wasn't really any of his business in the first place, but he really didn't appreciate the arguing going on while _he _was trying to teach. " First of all, you should read the paragraph thoroughly, then you should answer the math questions below. Any questions?" he said, without any interruptions.

"Yeah, one. What does the paragraph have to do with the math questions at the bottom?" Allie asked.

" It explains how to do the questions. When you are done, please just sit silently, while I talk to Drake in the hallway." He added grimly.

The room was silent for about a second when suddenly, Renae jumped down from Drake's bed and whispered, " Dude, I don't have a pencil."

" Right. Pencils…." Josh said while thoroughly searching the room for pencils for everybody.

"You might want to try the _desk." _She added helpfully.

"Right… desk…" he said, while opening the drawers of the desk. He pulled out a number two yellow pencil, and handed it to Renae.

"There you go. Does anyone else need a pencil?" Josh asked.

"Nope, I don't." Alex stated, pulling out a mechanical pencil.

"I do." Matthew said, standing up.

Josh handed a pencil to him, then walked to Drake's bed and said, " Come here, we need to talk."

"Can't this wait?" Drake asked.

"No, I need to talk to you _now." _He said.

Josh practically dragged Drake outside their room, then leading him to the kitchen said, "What did Matthew mean by ' the only reason I'm here is for the music thing afterwards'?

"Oh, yeah. I'm having Renae, Matthew and Alex stay here for a while so I can tutor them with their music. I came up with the idea all by myself."

"Why didn't you ask me first?"

Drake was silent for a second then answered, "I didn't think you would let me do it."

"That's right I wouldn't! Why did you even think about doing it in the fist place?"

" I thought it would be really cool to teach little kids what I know."

"Will you stop with the 'little kids' thing, it gets really annoying, they are in the sixth grade, so I don't think they qualify as little kids." Josh said, while pointing a finger at his stepbrother.  
"Can we just hurry up? I want to see if they are done yet." Drake said impatiently, starting to walk up the stairs.

"They might not be done yet." Josh said, as he hesitantly followed Drake up the stairs.

"Oh, c'mon. How long does it take for six gifted students to do a simple worksheet?"

Meanwhile

" Are you done yet, Alex?" Matthew asked, throwing down his worksheet and his pencil.

"Why exactly do you want to know?" Alex asked, skeptically.

" This is way to hard. I don't understand this at all."

"Big surprise there." Katie Cole said to Allie and Renae. They giggled, just to make Matthew suspicious of what Katie said.

"Matthew, it's not that hard if you _read the paragraph thoroughly, _like Mr. Nichols suggested in the first place." Evan said, setting down his page upside-down so Matthew wouldn't cheat.

Even walked over to the desk, just for a second when Matthew snatched up his paper and started copying down the answers.

"Hey!" Evan exclaimed, running over to Matthew.

"Wait!" Alex yelled, running over to where Matthew and Evan were. Alex whispered into Evan's ear for a second, then Evan nodded. They had a plan.

Josh's point of view

When Drake and Josh walked through the doorway, Evan ran up to Josh and whispered something into his ear. Josh nodded, then walked over to the couch and sat down. Somehow, Evan's paper had returned to it's original spot.

"Are you all done with the paper?" Josh asked, as Drake sat up on his bed.

"Yes" everyone answered.

"Ok, then, let's go over it. Matthew, what did you get for number one?"" Josh asked in a business-like tone of voice.

" Um… I got x 87. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is, but tell us Matthew, how did you arrive at that number?"

"Um… I first multiplied 97 by 23 then divided the answer by 23…"

" – Or did you just copy Evan's answers?" Josh finished for him.

" Yeah…"

" You should have just asked for help. I would have helped you, you know."

" Yeah, but I didn't want to seem like an idiot."

"The only stupid question is a question not asked you know."

"Whatever."

After a lot of hard work, the non-music program people (Allie, Katie, and Evan) left. Josh volunteered to drive them home, and Megan had oboe practice until 5:30 (It was 4:30), so that left the new after-school program people alone.

"Do you want to hear what I can do?" Drake asked them.

"Wait, why are we here in the first place?" Renae asked him.

" You three are here because I think you can play a musical instrument. Alex, you play the saxophone, Matthew, you play the drums, and Renae, you play the piano, right?"

Everyone shook his or her heads in agreement.

" Now do you want to hear one of my songs?"

"So, you write and play songs? On which instrument?" Matthew asked.

"I play the guitar, and yes I do write and play my own songs." Drake answered, then waked over to his guitar and picked it up off its stand. "Ready?"

"Yes." they all answered.

"Ok." He got into his guitar-playing position and started to play:

_Hollywood Girl is lost again_

_All of her hopes left her stranded_

_Seasoned dreams are just pretend_

_And she can't stand it_

_Why'd it have to happen to me_

_Why'd it have to hurt so bad_

'_Cause in this town_

_Can't find up, but I've found down_

_You know the city life_

_Can't turn around_

_Can't give up I feel to proud_

_Under the city lights_

_She doesn't' believe in believing_

_Miracles have died in her mind_

_She knows the world is deceiving_

_Everything is wasting her time_

_Why'd it have to happen to me_

_Why'd it have to hurt so bad_

'_Cause in this town_

_Can't find up but I've found down_

_You know the city life_

_Can't turn around _

_Can' give up I feel to proud_

_Under the city lights_

_Get in line and hold your head high_

_Pretty face will help you get by_

_Step inside I'll make you tears dry_

_So put on your smile_

'_Cause in this town _

_Can't find up, but I've found down_

_You know the city life_

_Cant' turn around _

_Can't give up I feel to proud_

_Under the city lights_

At the last note everyone clapped for Drake. They really did like his music. But they were confused on why he showed them this.

"You're really good and all, but why do you want us here?" Renae asked.

" I want to teach you what I know about music." Drake answered.

"Why would you want to teach us?" Alex asked.

"Because I just do, ok! Will you please just drop the subject, please?" Drake begged "Ok, will you show me what you can do Alex?"

Alex walked over and put his saxophone together, then started to play a really beautiful song on it. When he was done everyone clapped, and he took a bow.

"That was great, Alex! What I was really looking for! Renae, will you go next please?" Drake said.

Renae walked over to the piano, and set her hands up, ready to play. Before she started. She said, " I learned this song when I first started to play, and I changed it up a bit." Then she started to play. It was really great; everyone loved it and clapped for her when she was done.

" Great, another great performance." Drake exclaimed. He really thought these kids had great potential, if they were taught up enough. "Matthew, will you give it a try next?"

" Um… ok."

He walked over to the drum set in the corner of the room and sat down. He grabbed the drumsticks that balanced on the cymbal and started to play a really whacked-out piece.

"That was good, but could you play the piece a little more up-tempo?" Drake asked when Matthew finished.

Then Matthew geared up to play the song again. He started to play a song, but it wasn't the same one as he played about two minutes previous. Drake was furious, but he tried his best to subdue his anger long enough for the kid to explain.

"Matthew, why didn't you play the same piece?" Drake asked through gritted teeth.

" I can't really play the drums." He admitted.

" So you lied to me about playing the drums?" Drake yelled.

" Not really, I just exaggerated about my playing ability." He stated. Drake no longer wanted to hear him. Drake hated it when people lied to him.

At that very moment, Josh walked through the door. "What's up brotha?" he said to Drake.

"Josh, will you do me a favor?" Drake asked, his gaze still pointed at Matthew.

"Sure, what do you need?"

" I need you to take Matthew home. Now."

"What about—"

" Now, Josh."

"Ok, c'mon Matthew. Let's go."

Matthew followed Josh out of the room, his head bowed.

" Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" Renae asked.

" I hate it when people lie to me." He responded, still boiling up with anger at what Matthew did.

" But you don't know Matthew like we do. He does things like that all the time. It's in his personality. He can't really help it. You should apologize to him." Alex said wisely.

" I agree with Alex. You really should apologize." Renae said.

After Drake took Renae and Alex home, he went home, got himself a Mocha Cola, and sat down on the couch. He didn't turn on the TV, but instead just sat there thinking. He wasn't really sure what to do, but he didn't want to go to the sixth grade class the next day. But, he begged Josh into letting him go all three days, and Drake Parker wasn't about ready to go up to Josh and admit to him that he was wrong; that he couldn't handle being a student teacher's assistant. And he _really _wanted to prove Josh wrong _again_.

_Josh's Point of View_

Something was definently wrong with Drake. Josh wondered if it had something to do with Matthew. Josh had tried to talk with Matthew in the car, but he was just silent. He seemed very depressed, but Josh still didn't know why. He wanted to help Drake, but Drake wouldn't let Josh in their room. He was going to have to lighten up eventually, and let him in the room. Unless Drake was going to make him sleep in the bathtub again. That **WAS NOT **going to happen. Not again.


	4. Thinking of Mayhem

Seconed Chances

Thinking of Mayhem 

Drake had no idea what to do about his little 'situation' with Matthew. He really wanted to apologize like he did with Wendy, but it wasn't really that easy with a guy like Matthew. Drake was sitting on his bed, guitar in hand, but he had no inspiration to play at the time.

Josh was practically begging to know why Drake was so sad lately. Josh should stop budding into his business; it was getting annoying, really. Every time they were in the same room, Josh would start pestering him about what happened with Matthew. It was like 'Drake, what up with you and Matthew?' or 'Tell me, I can help you!' and frankly, Drake was fed up with it.

1st Period the Next Day

"C'mon Matthew, will you please forgive me? I just lost control." Drake pleaded.

Matthew just ignored him and pretended to do his work. Drake knew he really wasn't doing his work, on the inside, Matthew was just like Drake: Pretending to be cool, not doing his work, and trying to flatter the ladies with what he called 'the charm'. Why couldn't this kid just listen to what Drake had to say? Was it really that hard?

"Will you please just listen?" Drake asked.

" No, I won't! Just leave me alone, will you? You obviously don't want to talk to me, so just bug off will you?" Matthew ferociously whispered.

" Fine then, I won't apologize, I'll just let you be mad at me for the rest of my life!" Drake whispered back. Then he walked out of the room. He didn't want to talk with anyone; he just wanted to be alone. He just got blown off by a sixth grader! No one blew off Drake Parker, especially a sixth grader, without Drake getting revenge. Like when he was 15, he went out with Susan, but she cheated on him and tried to go out with Josh, but Drake got his revenge. He put goo in her locker, so when she opened it, she got covered in the stuff! That was hilarious!

Drake absentmindedly walked around the school for about a half an hour, then got bored. This school was big, but he had no intention to explore it. Drake sighed, then walked back towards room 712.

When he got there, he expected to see Josh at the front of the room, teaching. But that wasn't what he saw. What he saw was much more exciting. Josh was tied to a chair, silver duct tape covering his mouth, frantically kicking his legs. The kids were all up around and moving. Not one person was sitting in their chair, and you'll never guess who was leading this group: ok, maybe you will. It was Matthew Dombrosky. He was up jumping around, screaming. Chairs were all around, some were on their sides, and the kids were climbing all over them like they were pieces of a broken jungle gym. Drake really didn't know what to do; he really wanted the kids to have fun, but then again, if he didn't stop this mad rush of kids, Josh wouldn't get his teaching thing. " Everybody!" He yelled. They all just ignored him. Why didn't the other teachers come and sort this out? Oh, yeah. They were all student teachers as well, and had they're own students to deal with. Drake was also prepared to bet their students weren't as rowdy as this bunch. He walked over to the front of the room and stood on a chair that was upright. "EVERYONE BE QUIET!" he yelled.

"Why should we listen to you?" Austin Nakatani yelled.

"Because I am older and more wiser than you." He said simply.

Renae walked towards the front of the room and whispered to Drake, " I think you mean, ' because I am older and wiser than you are', right?"

Drake didn't say anything for a minute, then said "Whatever you need to sit down in your chair, ok? Just do as I tell you for a minute. That goes for everybody!"

Everyone didn't really feel like messing with Drake, so they obeyed him. Josh suddenly fell over, on his side. Everybody burst out laughing, accompanied by Drake himself. Still chuckling, Drake walked over to his stepbrother, and untied him. He also pulled off the silver duct tape, which made Josh wince. "You're a geek, you know that?" Drake asked, as he smiled at his brother. It wasn't made to be an insult; it was made to be a friendly joke between brothers.

"Yeah, I know. But I've gotten to be more of a coolie-o sort of guy, right?" Josh asked, with a weird sort of hand motion that made many of the students' snigger.

"Yeah… don't ever do that in public again. Come to think of it, don't ever do that in private either." Drake said, freaked out.

"Ok, but thanks for settling down the students. Who knew sixth graders could be so violent?" Josh asked.

"Anytime, bro. But are you going to do the after-school thing today?"

"Yeah, why? Are you going to do the music thing today?"

" I was only going to do it if you were going to do the study group. So I guess I will. Do you mind if I pull out Alex and Renae for a second? I really need to talk to them, ok?" Drake asked.

"Ok, what do you need to talk to them about?"

"You'll see this afternoon. Alex, Renae, follow me." He said, walking out of the room.

They followed Drake out of the classroom and further down the hallway, towards a small bench.

" I need you two to help me apologize to Matthew this afternoon after school." Drake said suddenly.

"Why is this bothering you so much? It's not that big a deal, really." Alex stated.

" It is a big deal to me. Don't ask why, but I don't like it when people are mad at me."

"Ok, we'll help you." Renae said, cutting off Alex's drawn breath, ready to talk.

" Thanks, guys I really appreciate it. Now my plan is…" he said.


End file.
